Embarrassing Liaisons
by PeggsterLover
Summary: The team need to lure in a stranger in order to interrogate him. They decide to go with the usual seduction routine, however with Jane refusing to play the part, which lucky guy will take her place? Written for a character challenge prompt, read A/N first


_Ok, so this story was formed due to a character challenge over on tumblr. I had to write down 15 characters from various fandoms, each having their own number. People then sent me two numbers and a prompt. I received the following prompt:_

"_3 and 9 have been making googly eyes at eachother across a coffee shop."_

_Unfortunately for me, 3 happened to be Ethan Hunt and 9 was Montgomery Scott from Star Trek… My initial thoughts? Oh dear god… But I went with it and this is what was produced. Now that you know the reasoning behind it, read on knowing that this is purely for shits and giggles. _

_Enjoy!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Scotty sat in the café reading the newspaper; he needed to brush up on his general knowledge of local time. Since his beaming experiment went horribly wrong two days ago, he had found himself stuck in the year 2012 and he felt rather confused to say the least. He wound up in a place where he assumed to be past-America; which city was still in question. So now, he sat in a local café, sipping the coffee he had order; he was grateful that his flask of scotch had survived the journey intact, as he subtly poured some into the warm drink. He was going to need it after everything that had happened. Sipping at the liquid, he felt it slip through his lips and run down his throat, heating him up from the inside out. He leaned back on the chair, glancing around at the people surrounding him. He wondered if Kirk or Spock – or any member of the Enterprise crew – had realised that he was missing by now. He hoped so…

Looking across the room, he finally laid eyes on her. Wearing a thick coat the keep out the cold, the woman sat at a table near the wall, sipping from her latte in between perfectly painted red lips. Her long brown locks fell down her back in soft curls and her eyes were of a vivid blue. Scotty was immediately enchanted by her; he watched as she lifted a gloved hand up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He knew that it was rude to stare, but she was so mesmerisingly beautiful that he couldn't remove his gaze. Suddenly, her eyes lifted from the magazine she read and made contact with his own. He felt slightly embarrassed that he had been caught, however when the woman threw him a dazzling smile, he almost sighed with relief. He flashed her his most charming grin – Scots had a way of winning over almost anyone with a smile – and noticed her blushing. They sat there for a while, occasionally exchanging smiles and small waves, before she eventually placed her empty mug on the table and stood. With one final smile, she approached his table and slipped a napkin onto the surface, before winking flirtatiously at him and exiting the building. Scotty glanced down at the phone number in front of him and smirked to himself. This trip to the past could turn out to not be so bad after all.

Outside, the woman slipped into a deserted alleyway before reaching up to her hair. Pulling off the wig and mask, Ethan rubbed off any remnants of the makeup and spat onto the ground as he ripped off the jacket to reveal his normal clothes underneath. He was going to kill the others. Lifting his phone to his ear, he heard the familiar English voice answer the call.

"Hey, Ethan, how did it go?" The grin was evident in his voice and, in the background, he was sure he could hear Jane and Brandt laughing.

"Just fine, thank you very much." Ethan's own voice was laced with anger as he disposed of the disguise and jacket in the gutter. "You guys are dead, by the way. Why did I have to do this?"

"Well," Benji began. "I couldn't exactly do it with a broken leg now, could I? And Brandt? Well, we both know he's too stubborn." The tech's voice was broken off by a loud swat on the head from who he assumed to be Brandt. "Hey! Watch it! Invalid here!"

"And why not Jane?"

"Come on, Ethan." Brandt spoke up. "She always has to be the seducer. We figured it was your turn."

"And what happened to you seducing the rich guy this time, Brandt?" Ethan asked, his level of rage increasing.

"Well, how do you know he was rich?" The response from the analyst evoked another round of howling laughter from the trio which only made Ethan want to prolong their torture.

"Shut up, alright. The mark has the number. We'll just wait for him to call and question him on why the hell he looks like Benji. Then we can forget this ever happened, alright?" He didn't wait for a reply and merely hung up the phone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Well, there you go. Hope it at least brought a smile to your face._

_Much love x_


End file.
